Remember You
by MinervaDesu108
Summary: Hai,hai! Aku author baru disini jadi jangan bully aku ya! Soo, simak cerita Fanfic Assassination Classroom pertamaku ya. Aku berharap kalian semua terhibur dengan Fanfic ini! Kelas 3-E kedatanga siswi baru, siswi tersebut sangat sempurna, semua murid terkagum-kagum melihatnnya. Tapi apa? Karma sontak kaget lalu ia...
1. Part 1: Meet you

Haii! ane Author baru disini, jadi jangan bully ane karena ane masih pemula..

disini, author akan mempersembahkan karya agung sang mastahh #PLAK

canda, soo author kasih spoilernya:

Di kelas 3-E kedatangan seorang murid baru, para siswa terkagum melihat siswi tersebut. Tapi apa? Karma sontak kaget dan akhirnya...

penasarankan kelanjutannya? baca aja ceritanya^^

* * *

Remember You...

.

Part 1:Meet you…

.

Hope you like it

.

.

.

Pada pagi hari yang cerah, di Kelas 3-E. Kicauan burung terdengar dan hembusan angin dimana-mana dan juga anak-anak yang sedang berjalan ke kelas mereka ini hanya tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Hingga suara bel pun terdengar,mereka segera berlari ke kelas. Akabane Karma, siswa terpintar di kelas 3-E ini sedang berjalan ke kelas tanpa mempedulikan bel sekolahnya pun hanya berjalan dan memikirkan suatu kisah di masa lalunya. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Bahasa inggris yang di ajari oleh Bitch-sensei.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Guru asing dan berdada besar itu segera menyapa anak-anaknya yang sudah duduk rapih di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Pagi Bitch-sensei!"Sorak anak-anak.

"Bagus,kalian masuk semua! Tidak ada yang membolos!" Ucap Bitch-sensei panjang lebar.

"Oh,iya! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru loh! Memang ini mendadak, Karasuma-sensei tidak memberitahu kalian. Tapi, skill membunuh orang ini jago sekali loh! Dia juga pintar dan cantik, yah walau tidak secantik senseiiii!" Ucap Bitch-sensei sombong, murid-murid hanya melemparinya dengan penghapus, tentu saja guru mereka itu marah dan mengambil pistolnya.

"HUH! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Ya sudah, ayo anak baru, silahkan masuk!"Ucap Bitch-sensei.

KREK…

Pintu pun terbuka, seseorang gadis berjalan kearah kelas, rambut berwarna biru tuanya dan pita yang sedang ia pakai tertiup angin karena pada saat itu jendela kelas sedang terbuka, dan sesuatu diatas pinggangnya yang sudah lama diidamkan oleh kayano,walau tidak separah Bitch-sensei, dan kulitnya yang putih dan tubuh yang langsing, serta mukanya yang imut dengan mata berwarna hijau muda ini sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Para murid langsung berteriak karena kagum dengan gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan,namaku Ayaka Mizushima, aku berharap kita dapat berteman baik!" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

BRAK!

Semua orang kaget karena suara pukulan tersebut dan langsung mengarah ke sumber suara yaitu….Akabane Karma yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan buku(bukunya jatuh).

"AYAKA?!" Ucap Karma kaget hingga berdiri dari kursinya melihat sosok yang ia temuinya. Semua murid langsung shock melihat si iblis rambut merah itu memanggil murid baru dengan nama kecilnya.

Ayaka terdiam mendengar namanya dipanggil. Hingga tetesan air terjatuh dari matanya dan membasahi mukanya. "Lama tidak berjumpa…"

"Karma-kun…."

Ayaka mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menangis, siapa sangka bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama ingin ia temui. Tanpa sadar, Karma langsung memeluk Ayaka.

"EHHHHH!" semua murid kelas 3-E terkejut melihat aksi Karma tersebut, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mengabdikan momen dengan memfotonya.

Ayaka hanya membalas pelukan Karma. "Maafkan aku…" Ucap Karma sambil menahan air mata melihat sosok seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Hei?! Sampai kapan kalian mau berpelukan? Aku mau mengajari kalian tau!" Ucap Bitch-sensei marah-marah gak jelas (Maklum, pakaian dalamnya dicuri Koro-sensei)."Maaf Bitch-sensei, aku hanya tidak dapat menahan rasa ini…" Ucap Karma yang sedang berjalan ke tempat duduknya, sedangkan Ayaka duduk di kursi sebelah Karma, para murid langsung curiga akan hubungan mereka berdua.

TENG, TENG!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Koro-sensei sedang pergi ke Indonesia untuk melihat komodo di Nusa Tenggara Timur. Para murid langsung mengerubungi meja Karma dan Ayaka yang pada saat itu mereka sedang memakan bekal bareng.

"Ne, ne. Bagaimana kalian bisa mengenal satu sama lain?" Ucap Kurahasi kebingungan."Mana mungkin Karma bisa kenal sama cewek cantik." Goda Nakamura sambil tertawa ringan. "Aku dan Ayaka sudah berteman sejak kecil,kita sangat akrab begitu pula orang tua kami." Ucap Karma sambil menyedot susu kotak strawberry kesukaannya."Tapi mengapa kalian berdua berpelukan lama sekali?" Ucap Nagisa keheranan melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang tidak biasa. Karma dan Ayaka hanya blushing ringan, Ayaka pun angkat bicara.

"Jadi kalian ingin mengetahui masa laluku dengan Karma-kun?" Ucap ayaka, yang lainnya pun mengangguk ringan."Baiklah, jadi…."

* * *

Flashback dulu yaaa *Author

.

.

.

Dulu pada saat aku masih kecil, aku ikut orang tua ku ke sebuah pertemuan keluarga. Di sana, aku melihat Karma-kun sedang bermain di padang rumput dekat sana, aku pun menghampiri Karma-kun. "apakah kau juga sedang ikut orangtuamu juga?" tanyaku padanya."Ya, daripada aku bosan, aku bermain saja disini."Ucap anak itu."Hei! apakah aku juga boleh ikut bermain?" Anak itu hanya mengangguk pelan, aku pun senang bisa bermain dengannya hingga sore hari."Ne? siapa namamu?"ucap ku."Namaku Akabane Karma, kalau kau?" "Namaku Ayaka Mizushima,senang bertemu dengamu, Karma-kun!" Aku pun berteman dengannya, kita 1 TK dan SD bareng hingga aku kelas 2 ada suatu kejadian…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ayaka menghentikan ceritanya sambil menahan nangis. Yang lain bingung akan kejadian yang disebutkan Ayaka tadi. Karma langsung menarik tangan Ayaka keluar dari ruang kelas menuju belakang gudang.

"Ayaka….apakah kau masih marah akan kejadian itu…?"Ucap Karma sambil menarik tangan Ayaka.

"Aku…."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Segini dulu ya! Nanti dilanjutin lagi kok, tenang aja! Penasaran kan kejadian apa yang dimaksud? Tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya^^

Hope you like it^_^


	2. Part 2: Forgive me

Hai hai hai miiina! Gimana? Udah kangen sama author ya? *PLAK hehe canda, pasti udah kangen banget sama kelanjutannya kan? Jadi ane bikin kelanjutan ceritanya, sorry ya… nge updatenya lama ampe yang nunggu lumutan #dihajarmasal wkwkwkwkwkwkwk.

* * *

"Ayaka….apakah kau masih marah akan kejadian itu…?"Ucap Karma sambil menarik tangan Ayaka.

"Aku…."

.

.

Part 2: Forgive me

.

.

* * *

Ayaka terdiam beberapa menit,ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Melihat sosok yang sedang menarik tangannya membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Karma-kun, sakit…" Ayaka merasa kesakitan saat tangannya ditarik Karma, Karma pun langsung melepaskan tangan Ayaka. "Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja, aku hanya hilang kendali.." Ucap Karma sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Jadi, kamu masih marah akan kejadian itu? Maafkan aku… aku tidak tahu jika perkataanku menyakitkan hatimu… harusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu, aku amat sangat menyesal. Kumohon, maafkan aku Ayaka…" hempasan angin meniup helaian rambut mereka, Karma berkata sambil menatap Ayaka.

"Aku tidak tahu Karma-kun… aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ini, aku sangat khawatir akan dirimu. Tapi apa? Kamu mengecewakan aku, kau membuatku semakin bersedih! Kamu tidak tahu perasaan sakit yang kumiliki karena ulahmu?! Apakah kamu tidak pernah berpikir? Aku amat sangat sedih saat mendengar ucapan itu! Itu adalah perkataan yang paling menyakitkan seumur hidupku! Aku takut Karma-kun… aku takut jika kamu tidak bisa berada di sisiku lagi…" Tetesan air mata Ayaka mulai terdengar, bentakan Ayaka pun membuat Karma kaget sehingga tak dapat berkata apapun."Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku?! Apalagi yang mengatakan hal itu adalah orang yang penting bagiku!" Ayaka tidak dapat menahan tangisannya, Karma hanya dapat terdiam melihat Ayaka menangis, hingga…

*GREEP

Tanpa sadar Karma memeluk Ayaka dengan erat, Ayaka hanya bisa diam menerima pelukan dari Karma sambil menangis."Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, kumohon! Aku tidak tau harus berkata apalagi! Aku memang lelaki yang bodoh dan hanya bisa membuat orang lain tersakiti olehku, dan lagi aku menyakiti orang yang berharga , maafkan aku Ayaka, maafkan aku! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, kumohon berilah aku kesempatan lagi! Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi! Kita bisa mengulang semuanya lagi…" Karma semakin memeluk Ayaka dengan erat. Ayaka hanya bisa kaget mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan Karma.

"Karma-kun… aku akan memberimu kesempatan, tapi kumohon! Jangan kecewakan aku lagi… aku sudah tidak mau disakti seperti itu lagi, itu sangat menyakitkan Karma-kun, sangat! Aku sampai mengurung diri di kamar karena shok mendengar perkataan itu darimu… kumohon tetaplah berada di sisiku Karma-kun.. apapun yang terjadi!" Ayaka membalas pelukan Karma dengan erat, Karma hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja Ayaka, aku berjanji." Ucap Karma sambil mengecup dahi Ayaka, Ayaka hanya bisa tersipu melihatnya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sedang dilihat oleh para murid kelas 3-E. mereka berdua segera melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu pergi menjauh.

"CIEEEE, mesra mesraan di belakang gudang! Awas, jangan macem-macem lohhh!" goda si rambut pirang terhadap si rambut merah, Nagisa hanya bisa tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

"Karma-kun berani juga ya!" Timpal Maehara, Isogai hanya memukul kepala sahabatnya itu."Sakit! apa yang kaulakukan Isogai?!" Bentak Maehara terhadap Isogai. Isogai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Karma dan Ayaka segera mengejar mereka semua, Karma sudah siap dengan wasabi dan mustardnya, dan Ayaka sudah siap dengan pedang katananya yang ia ambil dari ruang kelas. Para murid hanya bisa berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari pasangan menyeramkan itu. Nagisa, Sugino dan Isogai hanya bisa tertawa ringan melihat kejadian tersebut.

Setelah jam istirahat selesai, Koro-sensei kembali dari Indonesia sambil membawa gantungan kunci komodo untuk dibagikan ke seluruh siswa. "Nurufufufufu, sensei dengar ada murid baru disini, mana ya?" ucap Koro-sensei kebingungan. "Aku sensei! Namaku Ayaka Mizushima, aku pindahan dari Osaka, aku berharap aku bisa membunuhmu ya s-e-n-s-e-i 3"

Ayaka memperkenalkan diri sambil berjalan kearah Koro-sensei. Ia sudah menyiapkan pedang anti sensei yang sudah ia pesan ke pemerintah dan 2 pistol anti sensei di balik roknya. Koro-sensei sudah mempunyai firasat bahwa Ayaka akan mencoba membunuhnya, tapi kenyataannya…

Ayaka segera berlari memutari sensei sambil menembaki rute pelariannya, sehingga peluru bb anti sensei mengenai 1 tentakelnya karena tidak bisa lari melewati rute lain. Ayaka segera berlari kearah Koro-sensei sambil memegang pedangnya. Splash! 1 tentakel Koro-sensei terjatuh karena mengenai pedang milik Ayaka, Ayaka segera melempar granat anti sensei kearah Koro-sensei, ia juga segera menekan tombol tali yang ia pasang di perlegangan tanganya. Ayaka berhasil menghancurkan 4 tentakel milik Koro-sensei.

"Hm? Kenapa Koro-sensei? Kau kelihatan capek sekali apa engkau perlu istirahat? Aku akan segera mengirimmu, ke neraka!" Ucap Ayaka sambil tersenyum tipis, murid kelas 3-E pun terkejut tak terkecuali Karma yang melihat kejadian itu, Karasuma-sensei juga mengintip dibalik jendela sampai terkagum-kagum melihat kejadian itu, Nagisa segera menulis nama Ayaka sebagai siswa yang pernah mengenai tentakel Koro-sensei. "Nurufufufu, hebat sekali kau Mizushima-san, sepertinya engkau pernah menjalani latihan yang ketat ya?" Ucap Koro-sensei sambil menumbuhi lagi tentakelnya."Ah, tidak juga kok! Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan!" Tawa Ayaka sambil berjalan ke arah kursinya. "Hei Karma-kun! Apa Mizushima-san pernah menjalani latihan semacam itu?" Bisik Terasaka kepada Karma-kun." Hmm. Kalau tidak salah Kakeknya Ayaka itu memiliki sebuah tempat pelatihan karate, teknik perlindungan diri,teknik membunuh dll, Ibunya seorang agen FBI terkenal yang dikagumi seluruh dunia, dan Ayahnya merupakan Direktur dari sebuah perusahaan senjata internasional, Neneknya juga merupakan orang penting yang meliputi politik-politik." Ucap Karma panjang lebar."Berarti Mizushima anak orang kaya dong? Dan biasa dipanggil Ojou-sama?" Timpal Terasaka,"sepertinya sih iya." Balas Karma biasa saja lalu kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

TENG, TENG

Suara bel pulang pun sudah berbunyi,para murid segera bersorak gembira mendengarnya, sedangkan Koro-sensei hanya pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah. "Ne, ne Mizushima-san? Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu?" Kayano bertanya pada Ayaka "Tentu saja boleh!" Ayaka segera membalas pertanyaannya. "Benarkah?! Namaku Kayano, senang berkenalan denganmu! Apakah kau mau pulang bersamaku?" Kayano kegirangan mendengarnya, Ayaka hanya membalas "Sama, senang berkenalan denganmu! Hmm boleh kok!" Lanjut Ayaka dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Saat Ayaka hendak berjalan keluar kelas, Karma menarik tangan Ayaka, sontak membuat Ayaka kaget. "Tidak, Ayaka akan pulang bersamaku dan Nagisa."Ucap si iblis merah. " Yah…Karma-kun jahat!" Kayanopun segera pergi keluar kelas yang diikuti Kataoka dan Kurahashi.

"Hei! Karma-kun! Aku kan ingin menambah teman! Memangnya tidak boleh?!"Timpal Ayaka kepada Karma." Benar apa yang dikatakan Mizushima-san Karma-kun, biarlah dia berteman dengan para gadis." Lanjut Nagisa ke Karma, Karmapun hanya menghela nafas."Aku ingin mengajak dia kerumahku, kebetulan ibuku sedang ada di rumah,jika kuajak Ayaka ke rumahku ibuku pasti akan senang!" Jelas Karma, Nagisa hanya bisa menerima tanggapan sahabatnya. "Yasudahlah, ayo pergi!" ucap Ayaka berjalan keluar kelas.

Mereka pulang melewati gedung utama, saat mereka berjalan melewati gedung utama, para murid terkejut melihat Ayaka berjalan dengan Karma dan Nagisa. "Hei, kenapa cewek cantik seperti itu bisa berjalan dengan kelas E ya? Itu sangat aneh!" bisik seseorang kepada temannya. "Iya! Ceweknya cantik banget pula, langsing banget! Apa dia seorang model ya?" balas temannya.

Karma yang mendengarnya tidak bisa tahan emosi ia pun segera berjalan mengarah mereka, tapi Ayaka segera menarik tangan Karma." Jangan diladenin Karma-kun, mungkin mereka hanya iri padamu!" jelas Ayaka, Karmapun hanya menggangguk dan berjalan kembali. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu five virtuos yang menghalangi jalan mereka. " Para sampah tidak boleh melewati daerah sini, sana pergi!" Seru Araki yang perkataannya membuat Karma marah. "Tapi tidak dengan kau nona, kau amat berbeda dengan mereka, jadi engkau boleh lewat sini dan engkau juga boleh melewati hatiku." Gombal Sakakibara Ren yang perkataannya membuat Ayaka takut hingga berdiri di belakang Karma." Hei! Jangan menggangu atau kau akan kubuat babak belur" Geram Karma yang sedang berjalan melewati mereka diikuti Ayaka dan Nagisa, five virtuos segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ayaka hanya heran melihat mereka dan lanjut jalan.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok Karma-kun, Mizushima-san!" Ucap Nagisa lalu jalan memasuki rumahnya. Karma dan Ayaka hanya melambai lalu pergi berjalan lagi. Saat berjalan, Karma melirik kearah Ayaka yang mebuatnya tersipu. " kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Ucap Ayaka sambil mengalihkan pandangan."Tidak, sudah lama kita tidak berjalan pulang bersama seperti ini." Ucap Karma sambil tersenyum, Ayaka hanya tersipu sambil mengalihkan pandangan. "Nah, kita sudah sampai" Karma segera membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Ayaka masuk. Di balik pintu, sudah ada ibu Karma yang sedang menunggu daritadi," Wah lama tidak berjumpa Ayaka-chan! Kamu amat sangat berbeda dari yang dulu, sekarang sudah menjadi gadis cantik!" Ucap ibu Karma sambil mempersilahkan masuk. Ayaka hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan melewati lorong rumah Karma.

" Maaf ya ibuku cerewet." " Ahahahaha tidak apa kok, mungkin dia sudah lama tidak bertemu denganku, jadinya begitu deh!" balas Ayaka sambil duduk dikursi meja makan yang sudah disiapkan ibu Karma. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya dan Ayaka bercanda riang. Setelah menyiapkan makanan, mereka pun mulai berbincang sambil menyantap hidangan yang sudah disediakan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu Ayaka-chan?" Tanya ibu Karma yang sedang meminum minumannya. "Ah, kami bertemu tadi di sekolah, aku pindah ke sekolah Karma karena ada suatu urusan disini." Balas Ayaka sambil tersenyum. "Wah, wah, kau memang gadis yang sopan dan anggun ya! Tante akan senang sekali jika kau manjadi menantu tante!" perkataan ibunya sontak membuat Karma dan Ayaka tersipu. " Hahahaha tante memang pandai bercanda ya!" Ayaka segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. " Ya sudah, ayo dimakan makanannya, sudah tante masakin lho!" Ayaka dan Karma hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menyantap makan mereka.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, Ayaka kaget dan segera pergi mengambil tasnya. "Wah, sudah jam segini, aku harus pulang! Terima kasih ya tante, Karma!" Ucap Ayaka yang sedang berjalan kearah pintu masuk, "Tunggu! Aku akan mengantarmu!" Karma segera berlari kearah Ayaka, Ayaka hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada saat di perjalanan, mereka hanya bercanda riang hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Ayaka, Ayaka memang anak orang kaya, didepan pintu rumahnya sudah ada security yang menunggu. "Sampai jumpa Karma-kun!" Ayaka tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Karma, Karma hanya membalas dengan senyuman lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ayaka ojou-sama, anak yang tadi itu pacar anda ya?" Tanya salah seorang security. "Ah! Tidak kok! Dia adalah orang yang peting bagiku." Ayaka segera melanjutkan perjalanan kearah kamarnya.

* * *

Segini dulu ya! Nanti author lanjutin kok tenang aja, sabar ya, author sibuk (apaan, cuman baca komik sama main laptop doang di kamar) ya maksudnya sibuk baca doujin sama fanfic Karunagi -,-"


End file.
